No Title
by someone98line
Summary: [Chanyeol / Luhan] 'Kris ge! Luhan ge dan Chanyeol ge, sekarang sudah gila'


**Pairing:** Chanyeol / Luhan

**Rating:** M (Maybe)

**Genre:** crack, romance

**Length:** oneshoot

**Summary:** 'Kris ge! Luhan ge dan Chanyeol ge, sekarang sudah gila!'

**Warning:** Typo, gaje, nc (?), alur kecepatan

**Disclainer:** tokoh dalam cerita ini tetap milik diri mereka masing-masing, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh tersebut.

- mian, buat yang request ff KaiSoo atau yang lainnya, karna ff nya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian ^^ *bow

.

- someone98line present -

.

Letih. Ya setiap artis pasti selalu letih setiap kali selesai dari acaranya. Apalagi untuk artis yang sudah papan atas, pasti jadwalnya sangat banyak, pergi ke sana sini untuk memperomosikan film atau lagu baru mereka, seperti EXO, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di dorm korea mereka. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah hampir remuk rasanya (?). Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Lay sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur karna sudah kelelahan karna mempromosikan album baru mereka. Suho dan Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo memasak, karna perut mereka yang sudah kekroncongan dari tadi untuk segera di isi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol berada di ruang tamu, karna sudah kelelahan atau sudah memang sangat lelah sekali, Chanyeol tidur telentang di sofa, menganggap paha Luhan sebagai bantalan. Melihat itu, Luhan hanya pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, tidak mempedulikan keringat dari rambut Chanyeol yang membasahi celananya.

Huft~, Luhan hanya mendesah pelan, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, manis. "Hyung," Suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsikan kegiatan Luhan. "Ne?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu, hyung? Atau aku buatkan teh untukmu?" Tawar Kyungsoo, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan ia menerima tawaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera kembali kedapur, membuatkan teh untuk Luhan, sedangkan Suho dan Kai sedang menikmati nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoopun datang dengan secangkir teh di tangannya, meletakkan teh tersebut di meja di depan Luhan. "Gomawo, Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Luhan, lalu segera pergi menuju dapur kembali. Tak beberapa lama, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Suho segera kekamar mereka masing-masing, menyisakan Luhan dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu.

Blam~

Suara pintu yang tertutup secara bersamaan, Luhanpun segera mengambil teh buatan Kyungsoo, menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit, karna masih terlalu panas. Luhan meletakkan tehnya lagi di atas meja. Lagi, Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia ingin sekali membangunkan Chanyeol, namun ia tidak berani membangunkan sang happy virus tersebut. Ntahlah, ntah apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya hingga ia tidak berani membangunkan Chanyeol.

.

Jam 2 pagi. Luhan sudah tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus saja menggeliat kecil, sampai ia terbangun, walaupun ia masih belum sadar. Dengan tampang bodohnya, Chanyeol menguap lebar, tanpa menutup mulutnya, tidak takut jika ada sesuatu yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengucek matanya imut dengan kedua tangannya pelan. Chanyeol melihat kesekelilingnya, mendapatkan Luhan tertidur dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan, mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan, sambil begumam.

"Hyung, ireona." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku lapar, hyung~" Ucap Chanyeol nyaris seperti gumaman kecil, namun masih dapat di dengar Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah." Luhan menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol pelan dari bahunya, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada pinggang rampingnya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuatkan Chanyeol ramyun.

.

10 menit berlalu, Luhan datang dengan semakung penuh ramyun, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan yang sudah ada Chanyeol di depannya. "Gomawo, hyung~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan riang, lalu menyantap ramyun buatan Luhan dengan semangat. Luhan duduk di depan Chanyeol, memandang Chanyeol yang sedang makan, sesekali Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanakan.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" Tanya polos Chanyeol dengan susah payah, karna ramyun masih penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Hm? Habiskan makananmu dulu Chanyeol, baru berbicara." Ujar Luhan, Chanyeol segera menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu. Melihat itu Luhan kembali tersenyum. Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya tadi.

"Kenapa hyung hanya tertawa dari tadi? Ada yang salah?" Luhan menggeleng mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aniyo, cepat habiskan makananmu." Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu segera menghabiskan ramyunnya. Lagi-lagi, Luhan di buat tersenyum oleh Chanyeol. Lihatlah sekarang bibir Chanyeol penuh dengan celemotan karna ramyun tadi.

"Mwo?" Tanya Chanyeol polos, Luhan mengambil beberapa tissu, lalu mengelap bibir Chanyeol yang celemotan. Jarak antara wajah Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya 5cm, dekat sekali. Membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat. Luhan terus membersihkan bibir Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah Luhan. Ani lebih tepatnya Chanyeol melihat kearah bibir plump Luhan yang berwarna merah muda itu. Selesai, bibir Chanyeol sudah bersih. Luhan segera memundurkan kepalanya, namun segera di tarik lagi oleh Chanyeol.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengemut bibir plump Luhan. Manis, batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mengemut bibir Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Emh.. Chanyeol-ahh." Akhirny Luhan dapat mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Mi-mian, hyung." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau itu... Lain kali harus bilang dulu jika ingin mencium seseorang." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, tersontak kaget. Dapat di lihatnya Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Luhan, lalu berjalan kearah Luhan, berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. "Jadi, apakah aku boleh mencium hyung lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah meronanya.

Chu~

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses masuk untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menundukkan sedikit badannya, mengingat tubuh Luhan lebih kecil darinya. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya mengabsen seluruh permukaan mulut Luhan, sesekali berperang lidah dengan lidah Luhan.

"Emh.." Sebuah desahan lolos keluat dari mulut Luhan. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong tengkuk Luhan.

"Eumh.. Eumh.. Ahh.." Luhan memukul dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengerti segera melepas ciuman mereka. Luhan segera mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau ingin melakukannya disini, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol, Luhan yang mengerti hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Tapi.. Yang lain?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Aku yakin, mereka pasti sudah tidur." Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, menerima penawaran Chanyeol (?) Untuk bermain di ruang makan, atau di dapur?

Chanyeol segera mencium leher Luhan, sesekali ia menggigit leher Luhan, membuat Luhan mengeluarkan desahan exotisnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan, lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongan-depan-nya.

.

Chanyeol masih menelusuri leher jenjang milik Luhan, memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan yang artinya saat ini Luhan hanya miliknya seorang. "Emh... Chanyeol-ah~ ahh..." Luhan menjambak rambut Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin liar menulusuri leher Luhan.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia mulai melepas baju yang di kenakan Luhan. Chanyeol segera menyambar dada Luhan yang datar itu. Chanyeol terus mengemut nipple kiri Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kanan Luhan.

"Ahh... Chanyeol-ah~ eumhh.." Desah luhan tertahan saat Chanyeol menggigit nipple kirinya.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Keluarkan saja, mereka pasti tidak mendengarkannya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengemut nipple kanan Luhan. Sebentar Chanyeol memainkan nipple kanan Luhan, lalu ia mencium bibir Luhan kembali. Luhan tak mau kalah, ia melepas celana dan CD yang di kenakan Chanyeol sebatas paha, menampakan adik kecil Chanyeol yang sudah menegang. Tangan Luhan mulai nakal, ia menggenggam junior Chanyeol yang besar, sesekali ia menaik turunkan tangannya mengocok junior Chanyeol.

"Eumh.. Hyungh~ eumh.. Ahh.." Desah Chanyeol saat Luhan menaikkan tempo kocokannya. Luhan melepas ciuman mereka dan melepas tangannya dari junior Chanyeol, lalu mendudukkan tubuh Chanyeol ke kursi yang berada di dapur. Luhan berjongkok di depan junior Chanyeol, lalu kembali mengocok junior Chanyeol pelan.

"Ahhh.. Faster hyung.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Luhan menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia menambah tempo kocokannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin mendesah keras di buatnya.

"Eumh.. Ahh.. Masukkkan hyung.." Luhan melahap junior Chanyeol yang mustahil akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia membatu Luhan memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Luhan.

"Shh.. Ahh.." Desah Chanyeol, saat merasakan juniornya memasuki gua hangat milik Luhan. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam isapan Luhan, dengan terus mendorong kepala Luhan maju mundur, begitu juga dengan pinggulnya, tak jauh berbeda, menimbulkan bunyik kecepak perpaduan antara junior Chanyeol dan permukaan mulut Luhan.

"Eumh.. Eumh.. Eumh.." Desah Luhan, saat ia dapat merasakan junior Chanyeol berkedut, mendankan sesuatu akan datang.

"AKH! Hyung! Shhh.. Ahh.." Desah nikmat Chanyeol saat hasil percumnya keluar, membasahi permukaan mulut Luhan, dan ada juga yang berada di bibir Luhan. Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan, lalu menyambar bibir Luhan, mengambil sedikit precumnya dari bibir Luhan. Chanyeol membuka kancing celana Luhan, membuka celana itu sampai lepas dari pemakainya. Chanyeol segera menyentuh junior Luhan yang menegang, tadi tangannya di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu memuaskan adik kecilku, aku hanya ingin kau cepat memasuki tubuhku." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas senyuman Luhan, dan segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan kembali keatas meja yang ada di dapur, merentangkan kaki Luhan lebar-lebar. Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam asshole luhan. 1 jari tidak terasa apa-apa, Chanyeol memasukkan 1 jarinya -jari tengah, namun Luhan masih bisa menahannya, 1 jari lagi barulah Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Eumh~" Chanyeol tersenyum -tepatnya.. Menyeringai, Chanyeol mulai mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya dari asshole Luhan. Desah-desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan saat Chanyeol menemukan titik sweetpoutnya. Chanyeol menyeringai -lagi, lalu ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari assholoe Luhan, Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah asshole Luhan, lalu membasahi asshole Luhan dengan salivanya, sesekali Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam asshole Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah geli saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidah kedalam assholenya. Chanyeol tersenyum -lagi, diapun menjauh dari lubang surga Luhan, lalu mengarahkan juniornya di depan asshole Luhan, sesekali Chanyeol menggesekkan juniornya di depan asshole Luhan, membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"Hihihi, Chanyeol-ah.. Palli.." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memasuki juniornya ke dalam asshole Luhan pelan.

"Emh.. Ahh, Chanyeol-ah~" Luhan menggenggam bahu Chanyeol kuat.

"Ahh.. Hyung~, punyamu,, sempit~" Ujar Chanyeol, tidak peduli dengan bahunya yang sakit akibat cakaran Luhan.

Jleb~

Chanyeol mendiamkan juniornya di dalam asshole Luhan, membiarkannya beradaptasi dengan asshole Luhan.

"Huh.. Hah.. Bergeraklah Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Emh.. Ahh~ hyung, you're so tight... Damn!" Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya, membuat desahan keras keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"AHH! Chanyeol ya.. Ahh.. Ahh." Setetes air bening lolos keluar dari mata Luhan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau.. Ingin berhenti, hyung?" Ucap Chanyeol -sedikit tidak rela.

.

.

.

"Ani! Aku ingin lebih!" Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mulai, menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"Emhh.. Faster, Chanyeol ya!" Chanyeol menuruti kemauan Luhan, iapun mempercepat tempo pergerakan pinggulnya -cepat. Chanyeol merasakan juniornya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu, begitu juga dengan Luhan, dia mereasakan junior Chanyeol mulai berkedut (?), dan..

Crott..

Chanyeol menumpahkan cairannya kentalnya di dalam asshole Luhan. "Huhh.. Hah.. Hah.." Chanyeol menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Lagi!" Jawab Luhan semangat.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan lagi, lalu membalikkan badan Luhan -membelakanginya. Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan untuk menundukkan badanya sedikit -lebih tepatnya menungging atau bisa di bilang dengan cara doggy style. Lalu memasukkan juniornya kembali kedalam asshole Luhan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memasuki asshole Luhan kembali, karna cairannya tadi mempermudahkannya untuk memasuki asshole Luhan.

"Ahh~" Desah Luhan. Chanyeol pun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya kembali. Membuat Luhan terus mendesah.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mengucek matanya imut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah dapur, belum sampai di dapur, mata pandanya menangkap sebuah mangkuk yang masih ada sisa ramyunnya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan -menyeringai.

Tangannya mulai mengambil sumpit yang ada di mangkok tersebut, lalu mulai mengambil ramyunnya, kemudian melahapnya.

'Masakan Luhan hyung' Gumamnya, namja panda itu melahap habis ramyun tersebut, membuat mangkuk itu habis tidak tersisa (?).

Iapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, namun pergerakannya segera berhenti. Wajahnya yang manis itu, kini semakin manis dengan rona merah yang bersarang di pipinya. Diapun berlari tak tentu arah (?), lalu segera membuka kamar sang duizhang dan si baozi.

Namja panda itu segera berlari -tapatnya meloncat kearah sang duizhang, membuat sang duizhang terlonjak kaget dan segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, lalu melihat ke arah sampingnya.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Tanya sang duizhang pada magnae EXO-M itu lembut.

"Kris ge! Luhan ge dan Chanyeol ge, sudah gila!" Ujar namja panda itu, mempererat pelukannya pada sang duizhang, sang duizhang hanya menkerutkan dahinya, masih tidak mengerti maksud sang magnae.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya si Baozi -Xiumin.

"Ish, kalau gege tidak percaya lihat saja, apa yang mereka perbuat di dapur!" Merke berdua -Kris dan Xiumin, segera turun dari ranjang merek (?) Lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Tao sendiri di kamar mereka.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, mereka segera kembali kekamar mereka dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan Tao tadi.

'Awas saja, mereka besok!' Gumam sang duizhang.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang. Semua member EXO tengah sibuk sendiri, semalam tidur mereka benar-benar lelap, membuat mereka hari ini kesiangan. Sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan -walaupun sudah telat, tapi mereka tetap menyuruh sang koki di EXO tersebut untuk memasak. Sang leader EXO-M berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, dan..

Ttuk.. Ttuk..

Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan Luhan keras. "Ahh.. Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris?!" Ujar Luhan tidak terima.

"Iya hyung, kenapa kau menjitak kepala kami?!" Sambung Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menjewer telinga Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Kalian ini! Tidak ada tempat lainkah untuk bermain, huh? Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau Baby Panda melihat kalian!" Ujar Kris panjang lebar (?)

"MWO! Ahh.. Kris kami tidak tau!" Semua member masih terlihat bingung. 'Permainan?' Itulah yang berada di pikiran member lainnya.

"Tao-ah,, memangnya, 'Permainan' yang di maksud Kris, apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berada di samping Tao saat itu.

"Emh, Chanyeol ge dan Luhan ge semalam bermain 'this' and 'that' di dapur." Ucap Tao polos.

"MWO?!" Teriak member yang lainnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Glek'

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Lalu segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlari.

"Kaburr~" Teriak Chanyeol, berlari menjauh dari member lainnya sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"Yak! Kalian mau pergi kemana, huh?!" Teriak member yang lainnya, sambil mengejar Chanyeol dan Luhan.

.

.

.

- Fin -


End file.
